


Snieguolė

by NotPersephone



Series: Count and Countess Lecter [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, first signs of spring, happy married in Lecter Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: Bedelia props herself up on her forearm and takes the green stem between her fingers, white cup bowing his head in gentle modesty. She does not remember when she had seen a snowdrop last, let alone one so beautiful.





	Snieguolė

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet for the spring prompt by electric-couple. Some domestic bliss in Lecter Castle for your enjoyment.

The flower looks so perfect, she has to touch it to make sure it is real and not made of glass. The tiny blossom places next to the cup makes an unusual addition to her usual coffee.

Bedelia props herself up on her forearm and takes the green stem between her fingers, white cup bowing his head in gentle modesty. She does not remember when she had seen a snowdrop last, let alone one so beautiful.

Still holding the flower, she tastes her coffee, pondering the origins of the blossom.

“ _Snieguolė,”_ Hannibal's voice sounds unexpectedly and Bedelia's head turns to find him in the doorway, surprisingly fully dressed for such early hour, sweater paired with pants, removing his shoes. 

“Is that what it is called?” Bedelia swirls the gentle floret in her hand and repeats the word. Under Hannibal's excellent tutelage, the pronunciation has become much easier for her and she relishes her progress in learning the language. 

“It is beautiful,” she notes as Hannibal walks towards the middle of the bedroom, his bare feet silent against the marble floor.

“There was a little clearing in the forest when I was young,” he explains, standing in front of the bed, “The canopy of the trees kept the snow at bay and that’s where the first flowers appeared each year.”

He smiles at the recollection and Bedelia smiles as well. With the ghosts of his past finally at rest, happy memories resurface in his mind; stifled for many years under the ruins of despair, now finally able to breathe. And he wants nothing more than to share it all with her.

“The clearing is still there. I found the flowers there this morning,” he finishes with a satisfied nod and takes off his sweater.

“You went to the forest?” Bedelia asks, slowly sipping her coffee, a note of disbelief in her voice. She glimpses out the window at the still dark sky; she has barely awakened while Hannibal has already completed an expedition.

“Yes,” he confirms while folding his sweater and placing it on the divan, “The spring is here,” he adds with sudden excitement.

Bedelia’s eyes dart towards the window once more; the snow still clings to the top of the trees, shining brightly against the cobalt sky.

“That is debatable,” she retorts while her eyes return to rest on Hannibal, enjoying his half naked appearance.

“I can show you the spot if you wish,” Hannibal offers, not disheartened by her words.

Bedelia says nothing but places her empty cup and the flower on the nightstand and stretches herself back on the bed. The sheets tangle between her legs, soft cotton wrapping around her figure, gently caressing her naked skin.

“Later perhaps,” Hannibal concludes, staring at his wife, reclining languidly in front of him.

“ _Much later_ ,” Bedelia corrects him and her arm slowly reaches over to graze his now empty side of the bed.

Hannibal does not need further encouragement; taking off the rest of his clothes in a blink of an eye, uncaring to fold them, he slips under the covers without hesitation.

Bedelia turns to face him and her fingers reach to gently stroke his cheeks; the remnants of cold are still hanging on to his skin and she feels it getting warmer under her touch. Hannibal hums blissfully as her thumbs trace the lines of his morning stubble.

“There is no need for you to chase the spring,” she says as his arm wraps around her waist to pull her closer, “You can wait for her to arrive on her own.”

“But I have already caught her,” Hannibal counters and the familiar cheeky grin appears on his lips.

Bedelia narrows her eyes in slight discontent with his bravado. A proper retort brews on her tongue, but it is muffled by his lips suddenly pressing against hers. Soft sounds of annoyance soon turn into purrs of delight as he continues to kiss her tenderly and without haste. It always feels like he is kissing her for the first time; he has never stopped savouring her, even after all these years.

Bedelia knots her fingers in his hair and presses herself closer to him. She does not mind if the winter stays longer this year. She has all the warmth she has ever needed right here.


End file.
